


Outside/Inside a Dog

by bratfarrar



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angua is many things, but mostly conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside/Inside a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For teh_bug: Discworld and cuddling.

It’s only because of the cold, Angua tells herself, and then wonders why—they’re alone on a stakeout that almost certainly won’t come up with anything and she’s currently sporting four legs and a whole lot of fur. Even if anyone was around to see them, nobody would think twice about a beggar huddled up with his dog in a surprisingly trash-free corner.

Well, they might, but only because Carrot’s unusually young, fit, and straight-backed for a beggar. Not even a spectacularly ragged and filthy hooded cloak can truly disguise him. All it does is hide his face.

He’s said similar things about her furry problem from time to time and she believes him—she does, truly. Except things do look different when she’s in this shape, though not enough to keep her from feeling self-conscious about pressing against Carrot like she wants to climb into his skin, so all she can say with any honesty is that she’s still conflicted, same as always.

It’s cold, she repeats to herself, and pretends that’s why Carrot’s hand feels so warm when he rubs her ears.


End file.
